Tetsuda Touhou, Onegai
by GoldenGalaxia
Summary: An eight year old Inuyasha is lost in the woods when something dreadful happens to him! Will he be able to survive what life throws at him? Or will he pass away sentenceing the only people he loves into mouring. Think of a title and you get a cookie! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Well, my last fic wasn't working very well with me. So I'm going to try a new type of fic. I hope all of you enjoy it, and don't kill me for not updating the other one. Well, let my new fic commence!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would be driving about in a fancy car all day long. (As soon as I get a driver's license that is.)

Hypersarcasticinternetaddict I thank you!!! I love the title idea!!! Everyone, I was stuck on a name for this story, but said person points at name gave me the title "Tetsuda Touhou, Onigai" meaning "Help Me, Please." Thank you sssooo much!!!!!

Chapter 1:

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan... Onigai... he-help me..." the young boy whimpered. He was lost. Alone. In a dark forest. In the dead of winter. His whole form shook violently as the wind picked up again, chilling his blood even more. The small hanyou pup sat under a tree in the snow with his arms hugging himself tightly. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were chattering. He had given up finding his way home. The fresh snowfall covered any tracks he might have made coming and he couldn't pick up his scent back.

"Where are you... Onii-chan... I ca-can't get ba-ba-back..." His eyes opened some. Soft, sad golden eyes. It had started snowing again. The wind blowing the tiny flakes every which way. A pure white abyss. A wondrous site to be seen if you were wrapped up in a blanket near the fire, watching through hazy steam as you drank hot cocoa But not if you're in the storm. Oh no.  
  
The boy's puppy-like ears twitched on top of his head. He was sure he just heard a hiss, but not from the wind. He glanced around wearily, deathly afraid of what he just heard. The low hissing noise filled his ears again and he jumped up to his feet as a shadow appeared in front of him. The thing started getting closer and the boy let out a weak growl.  
  
"Well if it isssn't the young lord. InuTaisssho's ssshund ssson..." a snake youkai curled up into a striking position. Curled like that with its head raised, it looked the boy straight in the eyes. Sharp blue against tired gold. The pup was scared. Scared stiff. His previous numb body now just refused to move, even though his life was on the line. "Wh-what do you want..." he asked in just above a whisper. The snake smiled a wicked smile, fangs dripping with poison. "Want? I want you dead so I don't go hungry. You're weak. Helpless even." The snake opened its mouth wider. "And you have no one to protect you!" The youkai snake lunged forward, planning to sink his fangs into the boy's frail body. But in a sudden burst of energy, the pup jumped into the tree above the both of them.  
  
"Nii-chan!!!" He cried out, hoping his older brother would hear him and save him from becoming dinner. The snake looked up at the boy. "Your nii- chan isssn't coming for you whelp." It struck out again but the pup narrowly missed it. He leapt onto the snow and ran. As long and as fast as he could. Twigs and branches frozen over with ice were sharp and cut the boys face and tore at his clothes. But he wouldn't stop running. He didn't feel anything anymore. Until he came to a sudden drop. He tried to stop but slipped, falling over the edge. He reached out quickly and grabbed onto the side of the cliff. He held on tightly, he was too afraid of falling, so he didn't move at all.

The pup started to whimper. The sound was soft and sad, drowned out by the howl of the wind. Holding onto the rocky cliff so tightly cut his skin and a long scratch on his right cheek was slowly bleeding but then being frozen over. He stayed quiet and his whimpering faded yet still heard. He couldn't call out lest the snake heard him, and he couldn't let go or move to try to get back up in fear of falling. The pup was stuck, and had no way to get out of it. But he didn't have to do anything.  
  
He heard the last thing he wanted to. He started breathing slower and stopped his whimpering. He heard the hiss again. That dreaded hiss. He stayed still. Even more then he had before. Where was his brother? Where was his onii-chan? He couldn't have left the young pup to fend for himself, had he? Nii-chan would never do that. He wouldn't let his younger brother die. This and many other thoughts were racing through the little hanyou's mind.

Blue eyes looked over the cliff and it started to grin that sickening smile. The boys face must have been as white as the snow; he was so pale with fear. "You ssshouldn't have run away..." the snake murmured, fake sweetness laced in his voice. "But it wasss great fun, chassseing you. But you had to ssslip and fall. To bad for you. For it will mean your deattth." The snakes head shot down and his long sharp fangs sunk deep into the child's flesh. Downward on the side of his neck and into his shoulder the fangs pierced, pumping deadly poison into the pup's body.  
  
Time froze for the kid. He let out a silent gasp of pain. He could feel the poison being pushed into him. A burning feeling coursed through his blood and he felt himself start to loose hold of the rock face. "Yesss... Give up, give in. Worttthlesss half-breed."

In the foggy corners of his mind, a small, lull voice spoke. Very soft and contemplating. _I'm not worthless... Oka-san loves me... Onii- chan loves me... But where are they... Why aren't they helping me... Do they even know I'm gone...? Nii-chan... Oka-san... onigai... help me... I'm scared..._

The pup started whimpering again as his fingers let go of the rock holding him up. Yet he didn't fall. The snake still has its fangs deep inside the young boy, keeping him from falling to his death. But you must wonder. To die quickly by smashing into the ground oh so far below, or a slow painful death from a deadly poison circulating through your veins. He struggled some, with the last of this strength, but cried out loudly for the fangs were being driven deeper into his flesh. The pup's vision was growing hazy as he was pulled back over the cliff. His body was dropped to the snow covered ground with a dull thump. His breathing was slowing and he could still feel the stinging sensation in his shoulder and neck.

The puncture wounds were surrounded with crusty red blood stuck to the skin and green puss oozed out of the would itself tinted some with red for fresh blood was mixing with the poison. The snake leaned down rubbing its head against the boy's chest. His forked tongue went in and out of its mouth, flicking at the boys face and the unhurt side of his neck. The boy shivered at the feeling. He choked out a sob and whispered, "Let me go..." The snake grinned, loving torturing the small child into his death. "And whyyy. Whyyy ssshould I let you go, lovvvely hanyou child?" The snake's cool, green, scaly skin against his wasn't favorable and his body was crushed into the snow once more. "I need to sssurvive alssso. I mussst eat to do sssooo. And sssomething asss eassy to catch as you I would never dream of releasssing..." The snakes tongue flicked at the boys silver puppy ears that were on top of his head.

He whimpered even louder then before, pressing his ears flat against his skull as he closed his eyes. He was getting increasingly dizzy and tired and his body ached with pain. He knew he wouldn't get out of this alive as he fought to stay conscious. The snake started to wrap around the child's body tightly. The pup started gasping for air his eyes snapping open. He tried struggling but the youkai's grip was to strong and he was too weak. "Iie... o... onii-chan..." he could barely talk with the snake squeezing him. He heard a sickening snap followed by another and another. His ribs were shattering under the pressure. The child cried out in pure pain. "Yesss... cry; ssscream. I want you to cry out again and again. No onesss going to sssave you hanyou." The pup's blood stained the crisp white snow, a sharp contrast of red against white. He was able to move his arms some, so in an attempt to free himself. He slashed out with his claws striking the youkai's face. The snake hissed loosening his hold on the child dropping him into the snow. He thrashed about, the young boy's claws has some of the venom from the bite on it and he was just struck along his face slicing his eye.

The pup got to his hands and knees and slunk away as the snake was distracted. He fell face down into the snow then rolled over onto his back wincing greatly as he felt his rib bones rub against each other. He was gasping, trying to get more air into his tattered and weak body. He whispered quietly, "Nii...chan... goman...ne..." His form was shaking violently from the cold and the poison had almost completely circulated through his blood stream. _I'm not going to make it_, he though. _Nii- chan... I'm afraid..._ He stared up at the leaves of the tree, praying his older brother would somehow find and save him.

His vision started spinning again, as he fought back nausea. His brother would save him. His nii-chan would come. But when? The pup, fighting to stay awake, was loosing quickly. He felt his eyes start to droop and thoughts started becoming more hazy and unclear. His last though was that someone was standing over him, and a faint hiss sounding from all around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Omgosh... this sssooo took me forever to get the motive to do again! I just completely blanked out about writing. I never had any time to!! But I've taken up writing again, and I'm hoping to make my chapters longer. This one I believe so far is my longest chapter out of all my fics. Let's hope I can get them longer still!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would be driving about in a fancy car all day long. (As soon as I get a driver's license that is.)

Chapter 2:

The young lord in-training paced about his room. Anger was evident on his face. He looked no older then 10 but he held a regal air about him. _Baka Inuyasha. He knows it is too cold outside for playing games! The little brat is probably still downstairs, crying about how "Sesshou-nii- chan won't go outside to play!"_ The ten year old fell onto the bed backwards, sighing heavily and muttering incoherent things to himself. This was a side of him he was afraid to show to anyone. A side he kept hidden from prying eyes. Never had he let anyone see his anger. His hatred. His sadness. He dealt with it all on his own; he didn't need others to share his feelings. He didn't want to be compared to anyone else then himself. Anything less was no good.

He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead, tilted to the side slightly and two flaming red stripes under his eyes adorned both of his cheeks. Ears that looked near human became pointed at the top, giving off an elvish look to them. His smooth silky hair cascaded about him, making his pale, porcelain-like features glow along with the long tresses.

His dress wear was made of pure silk. A beautiful light blue hamekka, the colour of the noon-day sky nearly two shades darker then his younger brother's snowy silver hair. A pattern of iridescent silver that resembled fish scales lined the collar and trailed over the left shoulder of fabric and something white and fluffy draped over his right shoulder. At first glance it looked to be something like a boa, but if you inspected further, you would find the boa to actually be a tail! The fluffy appendage wrapped all around its master in a comforting way. It seemed at times, that the tail had a mind of its own. Sesshoumaru's younger brother realized this even faster then Sesshoumaru did and rightfully gave the softness a new name. Fluffy-chan, much to Sess' disgust. But the name had grown on him, and he no longer minded the childish nickname.

The 10-year old looked over at a picture on his bedside table. It was a picture of him and his brother sitting in the branches of a sakura tree. The picture was set in a gold frame, sitting on a light, lacey cloth. The cloth fell elegantly over the sides of the reddish coloured wood and the tips of cloth were dawned with black marble like beads. A satin dark candle burned slowly casting a soft light over the reddish-black coloured room.

_Baka...._ Sesshoumaru thought as he sat up. He stretched his arms and yawned his canine fangs flashing in the candle light. It would be dark soon. About an hour away. "I'll make it up to him..." the youkai prince mumbled standing up. He yawned again. "He can sleep with me tonight, he'll like that..."

Sesshoumaru blew out the candle and walked downstairs. "Inuyasha! Where aaarrreee yyyooouuu..." he called out. He started looking for the kawaii hanyou around the palace. He pulled on a coat and walked outside into the snow covered garden since he couldn't find the pup he was looking for inside. Sess hardly picked his feet up, draping them along through the snow. He was really tired. He had had a long day of training today and wanted nothing more then to fall asleep. But he had to find his half- brother first. "INUYASHA!!!" he cried out, now getting pissed that he couldn't find the boy. He was about to turn to go back inside but all of a sudden he felt a jolt go throat his body. His claws hand came up holding the side of his neck. His skin tingled uncomfortably and he took a step forward. As soon as he did that, his neck tingled more. It wasn't really painful, it was kind of like when you first start to feel pins and needles up your arm or after you move from an odd position. Sesshoumaru took two steps back and the feeling faded.

All of a sudden he knew something was very wrong and that Inuyasha was in trouble. Sesshoumaru ran. He ran forward, the way that made his skin prick more. Sometimes the feeling would just stop and Sesshoumaru froze. He would turn in a slow circle, before all of a sudden the feeling came back, yet now he was facing a new direction. He would start running again, and he came to a large tree. All of a sudden he could faintly smell Inuyasha. There was a light impression in the snow under the tree. "He was sitting here. Something happened to him though. His scent is laced with fear." He started to run after the scent but as the new snow storm picked up, it became harder and harder to see. Sesshoumaru was forced to start walking, because when he ran, the snow flurries blinded his vision.

He came to a drop off, blood and green foamish stuff was everywhere. Sesshoumaru didn't know what the green stuff was, but the blood was defiantly his brothers. Sess ran and looked over the cliff. There was some blood on a rock. His neck tingled more and his face blanched. _Did Inuyasha fall over the side?_ He turned his head to the side sniffing the air. His brother's scent trailed back into the forest.

_Either he fell over, or he came to this point then left off south. Then how is his blood on that rock?_ The prince sighed, and then started after the scent of his brother that went back into the woods. _He better be this way, damn little brother... Please let me be wrong, once I find you, tell me that wasn't your blood and that your not hurt... Tell me I've been worrying over nothing..._ He was quite nervous. He wasn't sure if Inuyasha fell over the cliff or was deeper in the forest.

He kept walking for about five minutes, his steps slow because of the cold. His coat was warm, but it could only keep you warm for so long. Sesshoumaru was losing hope that his brother had gone the way he hoped when some way ahead of him he saw a large green snake. He sniffed the air then he smelt his brother near. He kept walking towards the snake that was coiled behind a tree. The tree wasn't very tall, but was wide. He couldn't see the snakes head, for it was looking around the tree, seemingly very interested in something. The snake's body uncoiled itself in a flash hissing loudly. Then Sesshoumaru heard something that make his eyes widen in shock, fear, and disbelief.

A loud cry echoed through the forest. A cry from a child. A hanyou child. _Inuyasha..._ Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and started to glow a blood-red colour. He ran forward at the snake youkai lifting up his right hand. He swung at the unsuspecting creatures back, making it shriek and turn around. Silver blood started oozing out of the five slash wounds down it's long slender body and it hissed out, "The ottthhher lord'sss ssson.... How ssstrange... Nii-chan did come to sssave hisss dead brottthhher..." Sesshoumaru looked at the youkai in disgust. "You hurt Inuyasha." He stated in a dead calm voice. The snake grinned. "Sssooo you are asss sssmart asss ttthhhey sssay..." "It doesn't take a genius to figure out you've hurt him. Even a simple human would be able to tell." But then the snake snickered. "Well letsss sssee how badly you want him back!" The snake lunged out at Sesshoumaru but he easily dodged leaping high into the air. He aimed the palm of his hand at the snake, as his hand turned a neon- glowing green. All of a sudden, it was as if acid rain fell upon the snake youkai. He hissed in pain as his flesh started to dissolve instantly. Thrashing about, the snake struck out in vain at the prince who had just sprayed his body in a poison shower. As the snake lay thrashing about, Sesshoumaru went to his younger brother kneeling down next to him. He wrapped his arms around the child cradling his small form. Inuyasha's breathing was very shallow and raspy and his skin was ghostly pale. Lips tinged blue, the pup was trembling badly. He whimpered and whined in his sleep, a horrible fever taking a hold of him. Freezing cold from the snow storm and frigid temperatures, burning hot from the fever the poison of the snake caused.

Sesshoumaru kissed the boy's burning forehead. "Inuyasha wake up..." The pup's hands clasped onto the front of Sesshoumaru's shirt and tired gold eyes slid open slowly. "Onii...chan..." the boy breathlessly whispered out slowly, struggling with every breath he took. Sesshoumaru nuzzled Inuyasha's face suddenly purring to comfort his younger brother. The hold on his shirt tightened as the pup moaned in pain. "Onii.... It hu-hurts...." Sesshoumaru stood picking up his younger brother up in the process. Inuyasha moved in Sesshoumaru's arms trying to get closer but cried out in pain as his rib bones shifted and rubbed against each other. "Se-Sessy- chan..." The older youkai cooed into Inuyasha's ear trying to relax the boy. Inuyasha's eyes closed tightly as his body protested against being moved. He cried out again.

"Inuyasha calm down!!" The said boy had started to thrash about violently. Inu started panicking, twisting about in his brother's arms. He opened his eyes and stared straight at Sesshoumaru. Sess gasped as he saw his younger brother's eyes. They were blank and he didn't even realize his brother. The only emotion that reached Inuyasha's eyes was fear. Pure unbridled fear. Inuyasha didn't even realize that he was in his brother's arms.

"The poison... It is making you delirious Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru murmured softly. Inuyasha continued to struggle in Sess' arms then sank his claws into Sess' arms suddenly falling still. Sesshoumaru flinched but didn't move for he noticed his brother was relaxing. "Shh... Inu-chan..." Inuyasha fell against Sess' chest his claws loosening its hold on his older brother's arms. He whimpered softly then fell completely silent going limp. Sesshoumaru took two of his fingers and gently pressed them against the side of Inuyasha's neck. He gasped softly. _His pulse... Inuyasha's pulse is so weak..._ he said to himself. He debated in his head, _I should run, I'll get Inuyasha home and out of the cold faster. But if I run, his blood will spread the poison through his body faster... So I should walk. His body is weak anyway and if I walk I won't hurt him as badly with my movements. But if I walk we'll both be outside for way longer and his skin is already freezing... So what should I do...?_

Sesshoumaru started to walk back home still inwardly debating on running or not. So he did not notice his younger brother's eyes slowly open. Inuyasha moved his lips to speak but no words came out. He wanted to say sorry. Sorry for not listening to his older brother and not staying near the palace. He watched his older brother's face. So calm and gentle... caring... sweet... His brother had the elegance and grace of a god. Sesshoumaru's simple features all so precise, it took your breath away. Sesshoumaru never cared, for anyone. But Inuyasha was the only exception to that rule. Inuyasha was the only one Sesshoumaru showed compassion towards.

Inuyasha laid his head against his brother's chest as he watched the landscape covered in white slowly go past. He didn't know where they were going. But he didn't care either. No longer did he care if his life was to be over soon. He was in his brother's arms. His brother has saved him from the snake just like he knew he would.

_Onii-chan... arigatou..._

__

THANK YOU ALL OF MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!!!! Because of all of you I felt like I had the need to continue my writing. Thank you sooo much to: Lavender Valentine  
  
inuyasharulez  
blue sakuras  
americanrose  
hypersarcasticinternetaddict &  
catse2000

THANKS YOU GUYS!!!!!!


End file.
